LAU-65D/SGM-151
The LAU-65D/SGM-151'''http://www.microsoft.com/silverlight/halo3.aspx, also known as the '''Missile Pod, is a portable United Nations Space Command infantry weapon. It is a missile-launching weapon, and holds up to eight small, highly explosive missiles when released from its tripod. The Missile Pod is capable of locking onto vehicle or turret position targets. [http://www.bungie.net/content.aspx?link=h3betaWeapons Halo 3 Beta Guide]OXM UK Its extreme size and weight means that only a [[Spartan], Sangheili, or perhaps even a Brute can operate it free of its tripod. Operation , but can be dismounted and hefted as a weapon by beings with great strength such as Spartans, Elites, and Brutes.]] The mounted version of the Missile Pod can only be seen in one Campaign level, The Storm. When mounted, it has an infinite amount of ammo. The Missile Pod can carry eight rounds, equal to the Rocket Launcher, but without the need for reloading. In its mounted form, the Missile Pod is used by the Marines as a rocket-powered mortar (by firing its missiles vertically into the sky). This allows the missiles to hit targets from above, by inflicting maximum damage and leaving less time for the target to avoid the strike. However, in its mounted form, it can't hit targets on the ground easily. It is the only weapon in Halo 3 that can lock onto and track vehicles, taking the ability away from the M41 SSR MAV/AW Rocket Launcher from Halo 2. Once the missile is fired, it will travel about five meters before becoming self-propelled. This, along with the pod's ability to maintain a lock even when there's an obstacle (such as a small hill in Valhalla) between the pod and the target, means the wielder can fire at an upward angle, giving the missile enough vertical clearance to fly over the hill and into the target. It is also effective against foot-bound stationary targets (such as an enemy sniper); the missile's high speed means that even if the target hears the missile, he or she may not be able to react in time. This is most effective at short and medium range, mostly because it is harder to see an enemy at long ranges, much less determining if one is moving. One of the best anti-vehicle tactics is to lock on, aim up in the air, and fire. However, it's low ammo capacity when unmounted means it should be used sparingly. Also, on Valhalla, a possible tactic is to carry the missile pod into the Man Cannon while firing at an enemy. The enemy will most likely not see you and will die confused. Tactics The Missile Pod can be a weak weapon against infantry. It typically takes a direct missle hit to kill an opponent with one shot. Quite unlike the Rocket Launcher, its splash damage is confined to a smaller area, making it challenging to use in a one-on-one close quarters fight. The pod is extremely deadly against vehicles, however, and it can be found on the following maps: Valhalla, Sandtrap, and Construct. Of course, any player can place it into any map using Forge. On Valhalla, it is capable of destroying Banshees, Mongooses, Warthogs, and turrets. On Construct. the missile pod becomes a powerful infantry weapon because the map's architechure allows for quick kills, making it especially useful for killing the sword wielders or campers at the Gravity Lifts. It is noteworthy to use in a Big Team Slayer match next as a few short missiles can take out a central threat, such as a Scorpion, Banshee, or Wraith antagonizing your oppnents and getting kills for you and your team. Note: When mounted, the missile pod fires into the air. After acquiring a target, it will home in on it. Once detached, the missile pod fires in the direction that the player is aiming. *Destruction Table -Player-1 Hit -Hunters(Legendary)-2 Hits -Hornets-2 Hits -Banshees-2 Hits -Scorpions-4 Hits -Wraiths-4 Hits -Choppers-1 Hit -Ghosts-1 Hit -Prowlers-2 Hits -Scarabs-1 Hit (Required Direct Power Core Hit) -Warthogs/Gauss Warthogs-2 Hits -Mongooses-1 Hit Trivia * Missile Pods are first seen in the campaign on the level "The Storm". *Hornets fire couples of what appear to be Missile Pod missiles as a secondary weapon. *On Heroic difficulty, it takes eight rounds of the LAU-65D/SGM-151 to destroy a Phantom. However, it only takes four missiles to the rear section to destroy it because of the engines going critical are the main reason for the destruction of a Phantom. *If you give the Missile Pod to the Arbiter during single player campaign, he'll be able to track infantry with the Missile Pod. *While mounted it has unlimited ammo. *In multiplayer, there is no tripod mounted form. It can only be found and fired in its unmounted form. *The LAU-65D/SGM-151's missile is considerably stronger than the M41's refinance. *The maximum clip size of a Missile Pod can be changed in Forge. However, this has no effect on the weapons actual ammo capacity which is always 8. *The sign on the top of the Missile Pod reads "bare live wires" like the Spartan Laser. *The Missile Pod's rocket bears a striking resemblance to the jetpack missile used by bounty hunters Boba Fett and Jango Fett from the Star Wars universe. *The long missile fired from an active Missile Pod leaves a streaming trail and can be easily spotted from a Banshee or a Hornet, as its locked on and painted for destruction. *In The Storm on Legendary, watch out for the Marines on the tripod Missile Pods. If you go onto the upper work deck with the Sniper Rifle, they might kill you with the missile pod. They also might kill you while on the Scarab. *In Halo CE there is a map made by fans which incorporates the missile pod, although it is more like a rocket launcher which fires faster than normal, and has a larger clip. There is only a slight difference in the damage between the rocket launcher and the missile pod. *In multiplayer even if a Banshee manages to dodge a missile there is still a chance that it will come back around and attempt to hit it again. Gallery Image:Missle_pod_angle_2.jpg|Front View Image:Missle_pod_angle.jpg|Back View Image:Missile Pod Mounted 2.jpg|Marine using a Missile Pod on its stand. Image:SpartanSL.JPG|a SPARTAN manually carrying a missile pod. Image:1215439386 Images.jpeg Sources Category:UNSC Category:Weapons Category:Held Weapons Category:Human Weapons